


The In-Between Place

by ShadowDancer (Xocoatldreams)



Series: Angelus' Folly [3]
Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/ShadowDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus learns how his new world works</p>
            </blockquote>





	The In-Between Place

Lord Abreth, undisputed ruler of the fourth realm of Hell watched the crowd milling around his meeting room. Demons of all forms inhabited the room as they waited for the Council session to start. Abreth observed them quietly, running his hand absently through the hair of his pet one of the servants had thoughtfully chained to his chair. In the back of his mind he could hear the snide remarks his host made about the members of the Council. Between remarks were insightful pieces of advice that Abreth took to heart. Xander always seemed to see to the heart of things. Listening to the snatches of conversation that he could hear, he grinned at the wild theories for why a session had been called off schedule. Finally he grew tired of the mindless chatter.

“Quiet,” he said softly, the sound still carrying to all corners of the room.

The members of the Council moved to their respective seats in near silence, sitting and waiting. Abreth stared down at them from his seat at the head of the long table, meeting the eyes of each member before moving on.

“We are here today to try one of our members,” he reminded them. “I truly hope that we will not have to do something like this again.” There were shudders from several members.

“Are we trying him in absentia?” one of the older demons asked, looking around for the demon on trial.

Abreth smiled at him. “No, he will be here briefly. I had an associate of mine locate him.”

“What exactly is his crime?” another elder demon asked. He alone was nearly equal to the status that Abreth held.

“It seems he doesn’t like us holding dominion over the Earth,” smirked Abreth. “He would prefer if we returned to our _rightful_ places in our various Hells.”

There were sounds of outrage up and down the table, but all was cut off when the door at the far end of the meeting room banged open. A tall, curvaceous woman walked into the room, her hips swaying as she made her way to the front of the room, pulling a chained man behind her.

“Ah, you made it,” Abreth smiled, standing to greet the woman. “Fellow members, this is Cordelia Chase, Childe of Vallin.”

“Vallin took a Childe?” the eldest asked, eyes wide with shock. The notorious vampire had never sired a Childe in his three thousand years. The Council wondered just what was so special about this woman that Vallin would break his routine.

“Yes,” Cordelia told him. “Once he saw me he was enchanted by my beauty.”

“The prisoner?” Abreth broke into the conversation.

“He wasn’t that hard to find,” she shrugged, handing over the chain. “His germ phobia made it pretty easy.”

“Thank you,” he smiled at her. “You may take a seat if you would like to stay for the _festivities_.”

Smiling evilly, she moved to the chair a servant had placed a little behind and to the left of Abreth’s seat. Sitting, she nodded her satisfaction at the clear view she had.

“Wilkins, what are we going to do with you?” Abreth asked, circling the chain man.

“You?” Wilkins scoffed. “You’re inhabiting the weak body of a human, a mortal. And you didn’t even pick an intelligent one.”

Abreth grinned. “That’s where you’re so very wrong,” he whispered into the former Mayor of Sunnydale’s ear. “This body, this boy, was the last child born _on_ the hellmouth.”

“What do you mean?” one of the Council members questioned.

“When Wilkins here built the town, he originally put the hospital over the hellmouth. That way the power would infuse the population, in turn making him strong when he sacrificed them,” he informed the Council. “But there were issues. After a while more and more children were being born with defects. Some that didn’t surface until years later. So he moved the hospital and put the school there, since all the children had to attend.”

“And the boy?” the eldest prompted.

“Alexander Lavelle Harris was the last child delivered on top of the hellmouth. He took his first breath in its taint. The hellmouth marked him. Power runs through his veins,” he stopped, looking around the room. “But he’s smart. He chooses when to harness that power and when to let the hellmouth work through him. Even if he wasn’t always aware of it.”

“How else do you think he survived this long?” Cordelia added softly from her seat. “Between the dangers of Sunnydale and the abuse of his parents, by all rights Xander should have died years ago. Yet he’s still here, still alive. Rarely ill or injured. The hellmouth loves him. He was its last child.”

Abreth nodded. “So you see, Wilkins, I made the perfect choice. You on the other hand, betrayed the Council the fought so hard to be a part of. Whatever shall we do with you?” He moved back to his seat. “I ask the Council: a slow death or a fast death?”

“All in favour of a fast death?” the eldest asked. The remaining members of the Council were quiet. “A slow death it is then.”

“Will you be joining us?” Abreth asked Cordelia. “I would like to see what your Sire had taught you.”

“I would love to,” she smiled. “And after, if you like, I can show you _all_ he has taught me.”

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Angelus shifted in his chains, trying to find a slightly more comfortable position. It had taken the Council six hours to deal with the traitor, they only killed him because his screams had become boring. The Council left, many smirking at Angelus as they passed and Cordelia showed just what Vallin had taught her. Normally Angelus wouldn’t have cared, except the fact that the two of them fuck on Abreth’s chair, only inches away from him. He could smell Cordelia, some how still a warn scent and even with his eyes closed he could still almost see them coming together again and again.

Still, he would have been able to deal with it, if it wasn’t for the strange flash of jealous that surged through him. Since the opening of Acathla, he had been the sole recipient of Abreth/Xander’s sexual attention. Now, he obviously had a rival.


End file.
